


War

by FNW2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - War, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Invasion, Military, Nuclear Warfare, Nuclear Weapons, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, War, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: It all started with the ambitions of one man...





	1. The Beginning

Sienna didn’t remember what happened before that moment. All she knew is that there was a black sack over her head, and she was being dragged somewhere. After a few minutes of being uncomfortably dragged across the ground, she was forced to her feet, tied to a pole, and had the sack forcibly pulled from her head, exposing her eyes to the light. She closed them, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the sack.

”Vice President Sienna Kahn,” a male voice said, condescendingly.

Sienna recognized that voice, she opened her eyes to see the smug grin of the bull faunus before her. “A...Adam? What’s going on? What are you doing?!”

”Taking my rightful place as the leader of Menagerie,” Adam said, taking out blush.

”Why?” Sienna asked, hurt and betrayal evident in her voice.

”Because the faunus have been living in peace with humanity for too long!” Adam aimed blush directly between Sienna’s eyes. “It’s time the superior species take over.”

Sienna could only watch as Adam slowly toggled with the trigger, savioring her fear. Sienna never heard the shot that killed her, the last thing she felt, was betrayal.

Adam smirked as Sienna’s body fell limp against the pole she was tied to.

”Well, I hope you found that enjoyable, Mr. Taurus,” Salem spoke from behind him.

”I very much did.” Adam turned to face Salem.

”Now that I have held up my end, it’s time you held up yours,” Salem said.

”Of course, President Ghira Belladonna and his family had traveled to Vale to discuss trade with President Ozpin,” Adam said.

”Good, Cinder and her forces will take both of them out when the invasion on Vale begins.” Salem placed her hands behind her back.

”I’m afraid we can’t kill Ghira or his family,” Adam said.

”And why is that?” Salem cocked an eyebrow.

“Belladonna has access to Menagerie’s supply of nuclear weapons,” Adam explained. “I can get you the submarines no problem, but if either of us want to do real damage, you’ll need to get Belladonna to crack.”

”I see.” Salem scratched her chin. “No matter, the attack on Vale will begin, regardless. I’ll have Cinder abduct Ghira during the chaos, and we’ll have those launch codes out of him in no time.”

”I’ll have everything prepared in less than a week,” Adam said with a nod.

Salem smirked. “Excellent.”


	2. The Team

“Team Rose, take a seat,” Ironwood ordered the four women.

Penny and Neon, with their intense respect for Ironwood, immediately did as they were told. Ruby and Yang exchanged glances, but ultimately did so, as well.

”What’s the issue general?” Yang asked, placing her boots on the table.

”I’ll show you.” Ironwood picked up a remote and turned on the projector, starting the video of Sienna’s execution. “This video has begun circling the web after it was posted a few hours ago.”

”Isn’t that Sienna Kahn?” Yang took her boots off the table, placing both feet on the ground. “Damn...”

”Adam Taurus, with the help of a woman called Salem and an unknown third and forth party have successfully taken over Menagerie after Ghira Belladonna had left Sienna in charge,” Ironwood explained. “Some of the locals have managed to post videos and pictures detailing what has happened since then...it’s not pretty.”

As Ironwood showed them the pictures, Penny couldn’t help but gasp in horror. The humans of Menagerie were being herded into camps. Some videos showed any resistant humans, or faunus who attempted to help the humans, were shot on sight, not detailing a good fate to the people who did as they were told.

”This all started a few hours ago?” Ruby asked, shocked.

”Adam is a fast worker,” Ironwood said. “Apparently he’s been harboring deep hatred for humanity for quite sometime.”

”Any reason why?” Ciel asked.

”Would you believe good old fashioned patriotism?” Ironwood snarked.

”Figures,” Yang scoffed.

”We’ve been digging up dirt on Taurus for a while, just recently he had been accused of murdering nine human women that lived in Menagerie.” Ironwood showed the women the pictures of the victims, eliciting another gasp from Penny.

”Serial killer turned rebel terrorist, yikes,” Yang snarked.

”So, what do you want us to do about this?” Neon asked.

”We’re going to be sending you ladies in to put a stop to this gross human rights violation.”

”So...caping this fuckstick?” Yang asked.

”Pretty much, yes,” Ironwood confirmed. “If you could end the Salem woman and the other two members of this atrocity, that would be great too.”

”These two other members got a name?” Yang asked.

”Not at the moment, only a picture.” Ironwood tossed down the image of two women, arms locked together as they watched the carnage. One had a sadistic grin, with amber colored eyes and short black hair that went to her shoulders. The other looked rather remorseful, with short green hair.

”We’ll, at least we know who to aim for!” Yang took the picture and examined it.

”You’ll also be accompanied by the best soldier in the Atlas Military,” Ironwood said. “So, hopefully, you’re plan will go well.”

”Hopefully,” Yang deadpanned.

”Just who is this ‘best soldier in the Atlas Military’?” Ruby asked.

* * *

”I once snipe an ant that was on a helicopter, causing it to crash and blow up an oil refinery killing every terrorist who’s ever lived!” Oobelck bragged.

Team Rose just stared at him in disbelief.

”That last part was an over exaggeration,” Ironwood said.

”No kidding,” Yang snarked.

”However, all that stuff before it was true,” Ironwood assured, then he sighed. “Yes, including the ant part.”

”Well, in that case, welcome aboard team Rose, Oobelck.” Ruby held out her hand for him to shake it.

Oobleck just looked at her hand. “What is this...is this like a secret code or something?”

”No...it’s a handshake?” Ruby answered, unsurely.

”Oh...right!” Oobelck shook her hand. “Sorry, stuff tends to slip my mind...a lot...”

”Could’ve fooled me,” Yang snarked.

”Alright, you all can get to know each other later,” Ironwood said. “Get geared up, you’ll be heading out in 800 hundred hours, under the cover of darkness.”

”Yes sir!” Everyone but saluted.

* * *

As team Rose was getting geared up, Penny made her way up to Ruby. “Ruby, can I speak with you?”

Ruby looked over to Neon and Yang, who were too busy getting ready to pay them attention. “Of course.”

Penny lead Ruby to the locker room, and the second they were alone, she whirled around and kissed Ruby. Ruby was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss.

”I just want to feel you...in case either of us-“

”We’ll be okay Penny,” Ruby assured. “I won’t let anything happen to you, to any of you.”

Penny smiled. “Nore will I, as well.”

Penny has gotten off Ruby and turned to leave when the latter grabbed her wrist.

”Where are you going?” Ruby asked.

Penny was shocked. “Well...I just...you gave me confidence so I didn’t think we’d need to...you know.”

Ruby grew a mischievous grin. “You have a commitment, soldier.”

Penny blushed. “Oh...uh...yes, ma’am.”

Ruby pulled Penny into a kiss. Thankfully, the two hadn’t gotten fully geared up yet, so they were still mostly in their standard Atlas Military attire.

After their kiss, Ruby lifted Penny’s shirt over her head, doing the same to her own afterwards. Now both in their bras, Ruby gleefully unhooked her’s, stepping away from Penny so she could get a good view of her slowly slipping the bra off of her shoulders. Penny looked, wide-eyed, mouth agape.

”Come on, Penny,” Ruby giggled. “We’ve done this before.”

”Not enough for me to be used to it,” Penny said, blush never leaving her face.

”Come on, your turn,” Ruby said, seductively. She was bare chested now, her medium sized brest free for Penny to take in.

”My...turn...” Penny’s face became even more red.

”You want me to help you?” Ruby moved up to Penny, intentionally pressed her brest against her chest as she reached behind Penny and unhooked her bra.

”Th-thank y-you,” Penny stuttered out. “I c-can take it f-from here.”

”Okay.” Ruby stepped back.

Penny didn’t have Ruby’s seductive attitude, so she just slipped off her bra with none of the latter’s playfulness.

”Ugh...I’m still jealous.” Ruby pouted when she saw Penny’s D-cup brest.

”I’m sorry.” Penny shifted, awkwardly.

”It’s okay, Penny.” Ruby smiled, then she moved in on Penny. “Why don’t you make it up for me?”

Before Penny could even say anything, Ruby began to suck on Penny’s left nipple. Penny moaned in satisfaction, leaning her back against the lockers to ensure she wouldn’t fall.

Ruby released Penny’s nipple with a satisfying “Pop” before moving to her right and doing the same. As she did this, her hands reached down Penny’s pants, and began rubbing her lips.

”Ruby~!” Penny tried to exclaimed as quietly as possible.

”How many?” Ruby asked.

”Wha...?” Penny couldn’t focus.

”How many?” Ruby repeated.

”Um...screw it...two!”

Ruby smirked, and inserted two of her fingers into Penny.

Despite her request, Penny wasn’t ready. Her head flew back, striking the lockers as she let out a scream of ecstasy. Ruby felt Penny’s juices release onto her hand as she gently held her until she came down from her high.

”That was...wonderful...” Penny breathed out.

”Thanks.” Ruby smiled, then her face turned to one of concern. “Are you okay, though? You banged your head pretty hard.”

”Too...hot and bothered to notice,” Penny joked. “I’m fine.”

”You two done?”

Ruby and Penny froze, then turned to face Yang and Neon. Yang had a smug grin on her face, and Neon had a shocked look on her face, along with a blush.

”How long-“ Ruby began.

”No worries, sis,” Yang assured, chuckling. “I would never watch my own sister have the sexy times, we came,” Yang interrupted herself with a snort, “just as Penny...well...that was a pretty impressive scream.”

Penny’s face turned bright red, and her eyes darted in all directions. “Um...thanks?”

”Come on, Neon.” Yang wrapped her arms around the still cat faunus. “Why don’t we have a little fun too, before we ship off?”

”I...sure Yang...” Neon agreed.

Yang picked up Neon, bridal style, and carried her out of the room.

As soon as they left, Penny grabbed Ruby’s wrist and turned her around, pinning her against the lockers.

”P-Penny?!” Ruby was shocked.

It was Penny’s turn to grow a mischievous grin. “Your turn.”

Ruby smirk as Penny moved in on left her nipple.


	3. Cover of Darkness

Team Rose broke the surface of the water. A White Fang soldier was standing on the dock they were under.

Ruby motioned to Yang, and the latter took out her silence pistol. Slipping out from underneath the dock, Yang took out the soldier with a well-placed shot to the head. He fell to the wood with a thud.

”Hey, Perry?” Team Rose heard another white fang soldier call out. “You alright? I heard a thud.”

Yang instinctively pulled Perry’s body into the water.

”Perry? Did you fall off the dock again?” They heard the white fang soldier laugh. “You’ve got to stop doing that, man.” He walked over to the dock’s edge, and looked into a dark water below. “Come on up, buddy.”

Instead of Perry, Penny sprung up from the water, and dug her hunting knife into his throat. The soldier could only look at her, eyes wide, before she pulled him into the water.

”Good job, ladies,” Oobelck complimented from his hiding spot in the trees. “All white fang soldiers are down.”

”There were only two?” Ruby asked. “Wait...Oobelck...how did you get on Menagerie before we did?”

”A magician never reveals his secrets!”

”Wait...what?” Neon asked, confused.

”Girls. Mission,” Ruby reminded.

“Right,” Yang and Neon said, simultaneously.

Team Rose put their breathers back into their mouths, and dived back under the dark waters, making their way towards land.

* * *

”Alright, you girls all ready?” Ruby asked the other members of team Rose.

They had just switched from their diving gear to their stealth equipment. A water proof bag Neon was lugging under the waters made sure nothing was damaged.

”Ready,” the three others answered.

”Oobelck, you got that?” Ruby asked into her ear piece.

”You know it!”

”Good, keep us covered and tell us about any threats that need neutralizing,” Ruby ordered.

”Yep!”

”Good.” Ruby turned to the rest of Rose. “Come on, girls.”

”Let’s cap this fuckstick.” Yang smirked.

* * *

“Only shoot if you can kill,” Ruby reminded as team Rose snuck into the compound.

They were given intel that Adam and his associates would be in the most heavily fortified room. Team Rose, with Oobelck watching over, could hopefully sneak through and take him out. With the hydra’s heads burned at the stump, the Atlas a Military could step in and finish it the rest of this off no problem.

Thankfully, for team Rose, Adam’s compound was rather cheap. The walls that surrounded the place were falling a cracked and falling apart, letting team Rose slip in no problem.

“Time to slip up,” Ruby said. “Yang, Neon, you two plant as much C4 as you possibly can around this place. Penny, you and I will take out Adam, Salem, and our other two targets.”

Penny nodded.

”Don’t fuck each other on the way there,” Yang joked.

”I could say the same to you, sis,” Ruby joked back. “Good luck.”

”You too, sis.” Yang took off in the other direction, Neon following close behind.

”Penny, you and I will need to head to the security room to make sure no one notices Neon and Yang.”

”Understood.” Penny nodded.

”Good, come on.” Ruby lead Penny through the darkened compound, sneaking past White Fang soldiers.

They needed to be extra cautious due to faunus having higher senses. They could only move when a soldier had their back turned, allowing one of the two to take them out with a shot to the head.

Eventually, they made it to the security room.

”I got this.” Penny took point, stepping towards the door.

”It’s all yours, my dear.” Ruby stepped back to allow Penny room to work.

Penny, after taking out her pocket knife, knocked on the door three times.

”Coming, coming,” a white fang soldier said from the other side of the door.

The second he opened the door, Penny tossed her knife into his head. Diving into the room with a cartwheel, she took out the second guard before her could make a sound with two shots to the chest.

”God, you’re hot when you work,” Ruby complimented.

Penny was grateful her gear kept Ruby from seeing her blush. “Thanks.”

”Neon, Yang, security is down,” Ruby said into her ear piece. “You can set the charges wherever you like, as long as none of the other guards can see them.”

”Got ya! Good job, sis!”

”Alright Penny, time to cut off the hydra’s head and burn the stumps,” Ruby said.

Penny smiled, readying her gun and hunting knife. “I’m combat ready.”

“Good, because things are about to get a little hectic.” Ruby took out her EMP. With the press of a button, everything electrical in the compound shut down.

Ruby and Penny heard a girlish scream come from outside.

“Dude, really?” A White Fang member asked.

”I’m scared of the dark!” Another exclaimed.

Ruby and Penny exchanged glances before they made their way to the security room’s door.

”Okay, the command room is right here, they should be in here,” Ruby explained, then she placed a sticky on the door. “On three. One...two...”

Before Ruby could finish, the door was blasted open, knocking both girls onto their backs, their auras barley saving them from being seriously injured.

”Well, well, well, I have to say, Salem.” Adam stepped out of the room, Salem following behind him. “Your informate plan was pretty smart, for a human.”

Salem scoffed. “Ironwood is too gullible.”

”Why?” Ruby asked.

”Because I want him to know what’s coming,” Salem sadistically smiled at Ruby, “and that their is nothing he can do to stop it.”

”On your feet, ladies.” Adam aimed his gun at Ruby’s head.

With their hands on their head, Ruby and Penny were lead outside. They were greeted to the sight of Neon and Yang on their knees, hands on their head. A white fang soldier stood a few feet away, holding all of their C4.

”What’s your game, Taurus?!” Ruby demanded.

”Well-“ Adam began in a boasting manner.

”Please, I’m the mastermind of this, Taurus is just the mussel,” Salem said, uncaring that Adam was a few feet away from her.

”Hey!” Adam gritted his teeth.

Salem ignored him. She took Ruby’s ear piece and whispered into it. “I know you’re there Oobelck. Do me a favor, and tell Ironwood Ciara Summerlyn is coming for him and Ozpin. By the way, you can try and take that shot, but would losing your and Team Rose’s lives really be worth it?” With that, she crushed the ear piece in her hand.

Feom the tree he was watching from, Oobelck could only watch as team Rose was taken away.

”Oh...crap...” he whispered.


	4. Ciara Summerlyn

“Oz, we need to talk, now.” Ironwood stepped into Ozpin’s office.

”What’s the matter, James?” Ozpin asked. “I hope that situation in Menagerie hasn’t been too much of a hassle for you.”

”Here’s the thing-“

”Who the heck is this bitch!” Oobelck came stomping into the room, soaking wet.

”Bartholomew?” Ozpin widened his eyes. “What-“

”I’m going to stop you right there.” Oobelck held up his pointer finger. “I have something to ask **you**. Who is Ciara Summerlyn?”

Ozpin face contorted into one of shock and terror.

”That crazy wench captured team Rose, then caught me, beat me up, then tossed me into the ocean a good five miles away from Vale’s shore!” Oobelck sat studiously in front of Ozpin. “Before the ‘caught me’ part, she told me to tell James her name, then James immediately wanted to tell you. Considering that stupid look you’re giving me, you know what I’m talking about.”

”I suppose it was only a matter of time.” Ozpin got his bearings. “Oobelck, the story I’m about to tell you is something I haven’t told anyone in a long time. James is the only one who knows.”

Oobelck lead back in his chair, folding one leg on top of the other. “Alright, I’m listening.”

”It started...lifetimes ago...”

* * *

_I was but a wanderer in that day. I would go from place to place, helping people in need._

_One day, I was called to help liberate a village from it’s cruel leader...her name, was Ciara Summerlyn._

”You have to help us!” A woman begged. “Please, Ozma, your feats are known throughout the land!”

Ozma was unsure if he could tackle what the woman asked of him. He’s dealt with his fair share of scum, but even the leader of something as small as a village might prove difficult for him to overcome.

”Please...” the woman was practically on her hands and knees.

”I...” Ozma sighed. “Alright.”

The woman smiled in relief, she took his hands and began kissing them. “Bless you, we must leave for my village at once!” She gleefully pulled Ozma out of the bar she had found him in.

 _I_ _really_ _wanted_ _a_ _drink_ , _though_. Ozma looked back to the bar as the woman dragged him along.

* * *

Ozma and the woman, who had introduced herself as Sarah, arrived at the village by sundown. Ozma looked at the wooden sigh the held the village’s name.

”Salem?” Ozma read.

”Yes, my home,” Sarah said. “Ciara was always a cruel woman...but ever since she found that...pool, she’s gone complete off the deep end. She honestly believes she can harness its power to become immortal.”

”This woman sounds truly made,” Ozma agreed.

”That’s why you must-“

”It’s that time, again!” Ciara shouted, excitedly. She was surrounded by her personal guards. “Who wants to volunteer to be the next experiment in my path to immortality?”

”What is she doing?” Ozma asked.

”What she’s been doing every week for years, tossing people into the pit to see what happens.” Sarah’s face fell. “It always ends in death.”

Ciara looked out to the crowd that had formed in front of her. Most of the villagers didn’t want to do it, but Ciara had grown increasingly unstable as she was experimenting with the pool, and had threatened to slaughter the entire village if they didn’t follow her orders. Ozma could see they surrounded a pool of black substance.

”I said...who wants to volunteer first?!” Ciara shouted.

No one stepped forward.

She breathed out a heavy sigh, then snapped her fingers. Her men immediately moved in one a child, snatching him from the arms of his mother.

”No! Stop!” The mother begged.

”Well, guess you should’ve volunteered then!” Ciara spat. “Toss him-“

”That’s enough!” Ozma’s voice boomed over the commotion. He pulled his sword out. “Unhand that boy immediately!”

Ciara just laughed. “Look who it is, boys! The wandering hero of Remnant, here to save this worthless village. Kill him!”

Her men immediately charged Ozma.

”Five on one? Doesn’t seem fair,” Ozma said.

”Sorry, pal, we don’t play-“ before the smug mercenary could finish, Ozma slashed his blade across his throat.

”For you.” Ozma entered a battle stance as the other four surrounded him.

Acting fast, Ozma grabbed the cross bow that was on his waist and took out another one of Ciara’s men.

”Quick!” Sarah called out to the other members of her village. “While her men are distracted!”

Ciara watched as the villagers she had ruled over began to stalk towards her. “Hey! Stay back!” She held a blade to the boy’s throat. “I will end him!”

Ozma cut down the last two thugs with relative ease, before turning his attention towards Ciara.

”Drop the boy, now!” Ozma demanded.

Ciara looked to the crowd and realized she had been bested. “Fine.” She spitefully threw the boy into the pool.

”Matthew! No!” The mother cried, having to be held back by her fellow villagers to keep from jumping into the pool to join her son.

”Mommy!” The boy broke the surface with black veins and red eyes. He let out one last haunting cry of agony before sinking beneath the liquid.

Ozma could only look in open mouthed horror. “What...what have you done?!”

Ciara smirked, sadistically. “Had to get the last laugh!”

Ozma stormed over to her, and grabbed her by the throat. “Well, how about you get a taste of your own medicine!” Ozma tossed her into the pool.

Instead of surfacing like the child, only a few bubbles came up before ceasing. Ozma was about to the turn to the villagers when the pool suddenly erupted.

”Well, I should be thanking you, Ozma.” Salem looked down at the terrified warrior before her. “Looks like pool worked after all.”

Everyone in the village of Salem were in shock.

”What...how?!” Ozma screamed.

”Guess it just wasn’t your day!” Salem dived towards Ozma.

* * *

”She killed me, that day.”

”Wait...then why-“

”The Gods,” Ozpin explained. “They weren’t happy with me giving a deranged lunatic immortality, so they cursed me with it as well.”

”Ah...I see...” Oobelck adjusted his glasses. “So...this Salem woman?”

”Must’ve taken the name as a sick joke.”

”What could she be planning?” Ironwood asked.

”Knowing her, nothing good,” Ozpin said.


	5. Calm, Before The Storm

Ren was woken up only an hour past midnight. With a groan, he checked his scroll, and saw that it was Nora requesting face-time. Immediately waking up, Ren shot up from bed and answered.

”Ren?” Nora noticed Ren was in bed, and came to a realization. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot about time zones and-“

”It’s fine, Nora,” Ren chuckled. “What did you need?”

”Just wanted to wish you an early Christmas, pancake,” Nora said with a smile. “I can’t wait for you to get home for the season.”

”I can’t wait either, Nora,” Ren said.

”One more thing.” Nora grew a mischievous smirk. “I have a very special Christmas present for you!”

”Really?” Ren cocked an eyebrow. “Can I get a hint?”

”Fine, but only because I love you so much,” Nora said. “Pink!”

”Pink?” Ren thought. “Can I ask for another?”

”Nope.” Nora smirked.

”Oh, come on!” Ren laughed. “That’s just a color!”

”A color that will make perfect sense when you get home, pancake!” Nora kissed her scroll’s camera, leaving a kiss mark on the lense. “See you when you get home!”

”Same here, love you.”

”You too!”

* * *

Ciel walked through the quiet halls of the Atlas Embassy. Her and a handful of recruits were assigned there before their holiday leave. Ironwood considered it a break while not technically being on one. Not much happened in Embassies on Remnant. This usually lead to recruits getting bored and...

”Pyrrha~!” Ciel heard Weiss cry out in ecstasy.

”Oh Gods,” Ciel facepalmed, “not again.”

Ciel followed the moans and found herself in front of a janitorial closet.

”Really?” Ciel snarked to herself. She unhesitatingly opened the door to fine Pyrrha and Weiss in a loving embrace, naked, lying on top of a makeshift bed made out of their military uniforms and any of the soft fabrics in the closet.

”Ciel!” Weiss exclaimed in a scolding manner.

”Don’t you dare ‘Ciel’, me!” Ciel stomped her foot. “Easy duty or not, you two can’t screw on the job! How many times to I need to tell you this?!”

Weiss and Pyrrha glanced at each other, then their naked bodies.

”Apparently not enough for us to get it,” Weiss snarked.

Ciel just glared at her.

”Weiss, we only have a few more days until our holiday leave,” Pyrrha said, gently. “Maybe we can wait until then for our nights of passion?”

”Oh, _**now**_ you think of that!” Ciel rolled her eyes. “Just get dressed, both of you! What if something major happened while you two were in here?”

”Calm down,” Weiss assured. “Nothing ever happens in Vale, Ciel.”

Ciel scoffed. “Still. We should always be on our guard.”

”That’s why I’m banging my girlfriend in the closet, and you’re still single.”

”Weiss!” Pyrrha scolded.

* * *

Blake laid in the two bedroom hotel room her father had rented the family while visiting Vale for his Trade discussion with Ozpin. This room now functioned as a temporary home until whatever was going on in Menagerie could be sorted out.

”What do you mean they won’t send the military?” Blake heard Kali asked through the walls.

”I begged Ozpin and Ironwood for some help, but they only sent in a small team!” Ghira shouted in stress. “When that team was captured, they wanted to hold off until they could ‘better understand this threat’! Innocent humans are dying!”

”They’ll figure something out, Ghira,” Kali assured.

”That damned bull will pay for this,” Ghira said. “If he’s still alive when this is all over, I’ll kill him myself!”

”I still can’t bel Adam was behind all this...he seemed like such a sweet young man.”

”It’s always the ones you least expect,” Ghira said, somberly.

Blake stared at the ceiling of her room, listening to her parents talks about the terrible things happening in her country.

She remembered Adam, who was so gracious, kind and sweet whip courting her. She remembered how he would make her laugh, how loving his voice was when he admitted his love for her. She remembered when he would sneak into her room some nights so the two could make love.

Then, she remembered how angry he got when humans started to migrate to Menagerie to start businesses there. She remembered him complaining about them ‘taking jobs away from hard working faunus’, and how Ghira should find a way to stop them from coming in. She remembered how he talked when he told her he’d find a way to make Remnant ‘Genetically pure’, how cold and emotionless it was.

”Oh Adam...” Blake felt tears roll down her face. “What have you become?”

* * *

Neo walked through the snowy streets of Vale. The small mute was a member of Vale’s Military, but was currently on holiday leave, which started early for Vale’s soldiers.

She caught a snowflake on her tongue, as she made her way towards Vale’s coast. While obviously too cold for any swimming, she still enjoyed looking out the sea. Leaning against a rail, she did just that, taking in the view as the sea reflected the grey clouds above.

That’s when she heard it.

 _Planes?_ Neo thought. Her mind was the only part of her body that talked clearly, but only she could hear it. She looked up, but couldn’t see anything due to the clouds. _I_ _guess_ _not_. She causally glanced back towards the sea, and her jaw dropped.

Just a few miles away from Vale’s short, an army of submarines were breaking the surface.

* * *

”Sir, we have subs off Vale’s coast!” An Vale soldier shouted.

”What?” The ship captain immediately turned on his radio. “Ship 2, can you confirm.”

”Can confirm, Ship 1,” a female voice answered.

”Ship 3, do you see the subs?” The Captain asked. “Ship three, respond!”

* * *

On Ship 3, every Atlas soldier laid dead. Two women, one with short, black hair, and amber colored eyes. The other had red eyes, with green hair.

”Alright, Emerald.” Cinder grew a sadistic grin. “This is where the fun begins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now would be a good time to mention that all of characters are aged up to be somewhere in their 21-25s.
> 
> Any characters who are canonically adults are the same age.


	6. Invasion

“Humans of Menagerie, look at your once prosperous world.” Adam appeared on a large screen in the camp. Next to him was a screen of the Vale Airship Cinder and Emerald were piloting shooting down the other two, before opening fire on the buildings. “Humanity’s time on this Earth has come to end, and I’ll burn down every city on Remnant to ensure the Faunus reign supreme!”

Team Rose, along with every other prisoner in the camp, looked upon the screen in horror.

”Now that the attack on Vale has begun, I think it’s time I get rid of all of you.” Adam revealed a button in his hand. With a sadistic grin, he pressed it.

That’s when the ground in the camp opened, anc cages rised. Inside the cages were monsters, wolves, bears, boars, gorillas, but they looked nothing like their animal counterparts. Their fur was black, and their faces resembled bones.

”These creatures were created by my backer in this purge,” Adam explained, smugly. “Right about now, every camp on Menagerie should be revealing these creatures, as well.”

”What are those things?!” Neon asked, fearfully.

”We need to stay calm, girls,” Ruby said. “We’ll think of a way out of this!”

”Now, it’s time I put humanity out of my misery.” Adam turned to someone off camera. “Release them.”

The cages opened just as the screen shut off. The Grimm stared at the humans before them for an uncomfortably long amount of time before a wolf let out a monstrous howl, causing the beasts to charge.

* * *

Adam and Salem looked at the wall of tv screens before them. Every single screen showed one of the hundreds of human concentration camps, and the prisoners of said camp being slaughtered by the Grimm.

”It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Salem asked.

”Anything that can help me kill off the inferior is beautiful in my book,” Adam said. “That said, these creatures aren’t going to be enough to win a war with the rest of Remnant. We need those-“

”Launch codes,” Salem finished. “Don’t worry Adam, my protégé will have Ghira brought to you in no time.”

* * *

Cinder landed the bullhead just outside of the hotel the Belladonnas were staying at. “Alright men!” Cinder turned to the group of White Fang members behind her. “Kill any civilian you see, but remember we need the Belladonnas alive!”

”Ma’am, why do we have only incendiary rounds?” A white fang soldier asked.

“Because those are my favorite.” Cinder smirked. “Now, let’s get this family.”

Cinder and the White Fang soldiers opened the front doors of the hotel to see a crowd of people in the lobby.

”Hey, what’s going on...” A man was about to start complaining before he noticed he wasn’t yelling at Vale soldiers.

”Good question.” Cinder and the soldiers aimed their guns at the crowd. “Let me show you.”

Cinder and her men didn’t shoot immediately. Instead, they watched the crowd panic, savoring their fear. They watched the man back up, they watched mothers shield their children, and their husbands shield them. Cinder grew a sadistic grin, knowing that wouldn’t be enough.

”Alright boys, Fire!” Cinder barked. She and her men cruelly shot down the entire crowd of people.

Any who weren’t killed by their wounds, struggled on the ground in pain before a burning sensation over took them. Cinder listened to their screams with satisfaction, knowing that her incendiary rounds were burning them from the inside out.

* * *

Neo was thankful that she was paranoid enough to always keep a pistol on her person. Though, that didn’t mean she faired any better against the hale of missiles from both the submarines and Airship. She could only watch as entire buildings were reduced to rubble in seconds, the screams of the innocents burned themselves into Neo’s mind, and she knew she’d never be able to be free of their screams in her nightmares.

”Neo, come in!” Ciel contacted Neo through her scroll.

Neo picked up, letting out a grunt to let Ciel know she was listening.

”Neo, it’s crazy out here!” Ciel shouted. “Please tell me you have a weapon!”

Neo let out a hum in confirmation.

”Good, team Polarity and Oobleck were sent to secure Ghira Belladonna and his family, they’re staying in the Green Stalk hotel,” Ciel explained. “Do you know where that is?”

Neo hummed.

”Alright, Ozpin recommended you help them immediately.”

Neo let out a grunt and hung up her scroll. Cocking her pistols, she began the long trek through the attacked city towards the hotel.

* * *

Pyrrha looked around the concer towards the Green Stalk hotel. “Oobelck, what’s the situation in the hotel?”

”We got two White Soldiers in the front keeping watch, I’ll be able to take them out, but you’re on your own when you get inside,” Oobelck said.

”Understood, take them out,” Pyrrha ordered, then she turned to Ren and Weiss. “You two ready?”

”Always.” Weiss readied her assault rifle.

Ren wordlessly nodded before doing the same.

”Good, let’s-“

An awkward cough got the three’s attention. They turned to see Neo standing a few feet away from them, Pistol in hand.

”Ah, ice cream, good to have you on our side,” Pyrrha said.

”Guards are down,” Oobleck said through Pyrrha’s ear piece.

”Got it, thank Oobelck,” Pyrrha said. “Alright guys, let’s save ourselves a president.”

* * *

Team Polarity and Neo walked through the lobby, trying to keep their composure while stepping over the bodies of the hundreds of the hotel’s residents.

Pyrrha held up her hand when they reached the stairs. “Weiss, you and I take the stairs. Ren, Neo, you two take the fire escape.”

Ren and Neo nodded, and went out the back of the Hotel.

”You wouldn’t happen to know how to get that ladder down, would you?” Ren asked Neo.

Neo scratched her chin, then she snapped her fingers. She signed to Ren.

”Boost?” Ren asked. “Sorry, my sign language is a little shaky.”

Neo nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

”Ah, good.” Ren stepped under the ladder and locked his fingers together. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Neo ran up to him and put one foot on his hands. Ren lifted with all of his strength as Neo stepped off, rising her into the air high enough for her to grab the ladder and pull it to the ground.

”Alright, ladies first,” Ren said, picking up his gun.

Neo curtsied before climbing the ladder, Ren following behind.

* * *

”Sir, you and you’re family need to stay inside!” Ilia tried to argue.

”We can’t stay in here,” Kali argued back. “They’re taking out buildings, nowhere inside is safe!”

”We’ve been giving word of a group looking for you, outside you’ll be sitting ducks,” Ilia explained. “They need you, so they won’t destroy the building you’re in.”

”What do they want?!” Ghira demanded.

”We believe they want Menagerie’s nuclear launch codes,” Ilia answered, honestly.

That’s when they heard it, Menagerie soldiers screaming in agony.

”Shit, get inside!” Ilia ordered.

Reluctantly, Ghira and his family did that, a group of soldiers following them into their hotel room to set up a barricade.

Ilia ran towards the corner, and saw Cinder executing Menagerie’s soldiers. The woman watched sadistically as her rounds burned the soldiers alive.

Using her distraction as an advantage, Ilia opened fire on the group, killing two soldiers.

Cinder remorselessly grabbed one the white fang soldiers, and used him as a human shield to block Ilia’s bullets. When Ilia’s gun clicked, its clip empty, Cinder tossed his lifeless body to the side and shot Ilia in the leg.

”You almost got me.” Cinder walked over Ilia as she gripped her wounded leg.

Ilia looked up to her. “Why?! Why are you doing this?!” Was the last thing Ilia shouted before the pain overtook her, and she began to scream as the round did its thing.

”Why?” Cinder asked. “Well, my bosses want to kill humanity to prove their superiority. I, however? I just want to watch you all burn.” Cinder did just that as Ilia screamed.

* * *

Oobelck looked out to the Green Stalk hotel from the roof of the building he across the street. He was paying close attention and noticed a bullhead flying around the building. His eyes widened when he noticed the side of the ship open to reveal a white soldier with a RPG.

”Team Polarity!” Oobelck shouted into his earpiece. “We got a-“

* * *

Pyrrha and Weiss felt the entire hotel shake from the blast.

”Oobelck, what was that?!” Pyrrha asked, panicked.

”RPG!” Oobelck shouted. “They blew a hole into the Belladonnas’ hotel room!”

Pyrrha and Weiss shot terrified glared at each other before booking it up the flight of stairs.

* * *

Ren and Neo felt the fire escape shake violently.

”Neo...this place is going down!” Ren realized. Looking to his left, he saw a window to a hotel room. Acting fast, he grabbed Neo by her shoulders. “Neo, I’m sorry.” Ren pushed her through the window as hard as he could.

Neo flew through the glass, her aura protecting her. However, when she looked up to Ren, she saw him for only a second before the fire escape gave way and he fell.

 _No!_ Neo ran towards the window, and looked down to see a cloud of dust from the fire escape plummeting to the ground below.

* * *

Pyrrha and Weiss made it to the top floor, and ran into the Belladonnas’ hotel room. Unfortunately, they were too late, and they arrived to see Cinder forcing the family into the bullhead.

”Hey!” Pyrrha shouted.

Cinder let out an annoyed sigh. “Get then on the bullhead.” Cinder shot around and opened fire on Weiss and Pyrrha.

”Pyrrha!” Weiss tackled Pyrrha behind cover, saving her.

”Get your hands off of us!” Ghira shouted.

Cinder kept shooting at Weiss and Pyrrha, ensuring they would stay behind the cover as she backed onto the bullhead.

Weiss raised her head to see the bullhead begin to fly off. “No!”

She was about to open fire when Pyrrha stopped her. “Weiss, don’t.”

”Girls?! What happened?!” Oobelck shouted into the earpiece. “Did you get the Belladonnas?!”

”Oobelck...we failed...” Pyrrha answered, somberly.


	7. Scattered Metal

Team Polarity, with Neo, sat in the bullhead. After the failing to save the Belladonnas and the loss of Ren, they were feeling despair.

”I’m going to tell Nora what happened,” Pyrrha said, breaking the silence.

Neo sighed, _No Pyrrha, Ren died because of me, I should be the one to tell her._

”Are you sure?” Pyrrha asked.

 _I_ _owe_ _Ren_ _that_ _much._ Neo looked to the floor of the bullhead.

”It’s not your fault, you know that, right?” Weiss asked.

Neo just shook her head. _It sure feels like it is._

”It’s not,” Pyrrha assured. “It’s the bastards that took the Belladonnas, the ones who are killing our people, and the ones we’re going to kill for what they did.”

”Damn right,” Weiss agreed.

Neo just looked at the assault rifle in hands, then nodded to the other two.

”Guys! Some crazy shit is going on down below!” The pilot called.

”What?” Pyrrha asked.

”Look for yourselves.” The pilot opened the hatches on each side of the bullhead, allowing the three girls to look down at Menagerie.

”Whoa...” Weiss’ mouth fell agape at the carnage below.

Grimm and the White Fang were battling an entire army of humans.

”Hey, that’s team Rose down there!” Weiss pointed to Ruby and her crew, who were leading the charge.

”Get us down there!” Pyrrha ordered the pilot.

”If you say so!” The pilot lowered the ship close to the ground so Team Polarity and Neo could jump out. “Time to get the fuck out of dodge!” With that, he flew off.

”Well, I hope we won’t be needing him,” Weiss snarked.

”Team Rose!” Pyrrha shouted as they joined Ruby and company shooting down Grimm and White Fang soldiers.

”Hey, Metal!” Yang greeted, happily. “Just in time for the party!”

”Hey, where’s Ren?” Ruby asked.

Pyrrha just shook her head.

”Oh Gods...Pyrrha, I’m so sorry,” Ruby said, genuinely.

”We can mourn him after this is over.” Pyrrha regained her composure.

”Right, why are you guys here?”

”The Belladonnas were abducted, we believe Adam intends to torture the family for Menagerie’s Nuclear Lauch Codes,” Pyrrha explained.

”I saw an airship during the commotion,” Penny said. “It flew to that building over there.” Penny pointed to the Belladonna household.

”Looks like Adam was playing too close to the fire,” Weiss snarked.

”We have a location,” Pyrrha said, before turning back to Ruby. “Ruby, can you help us?”

”Of course.” Ruby turned to her team. “Penny, you’re with me!”

”On it!” Penny nodded.

”Yang! Neon!”

Both girls looked at Ruby, and the latter smirked. “Kill them all.”

Yang grew an almost maddening grin. “Don’t have to tell me twice! Come on, baby!” Yang charged into a group White Fang soldiers, killing them with her bare hands.

”Honey! Be careful!” Neon went to supply Yang with cover fire.

”You girls ready?” Pyrrha asked.

”Ruby, what’s the term you used?” Ruby asked.

”Combat Ready?” Penny smirked.

”Yeah, we’re that,” Ruby said.

* * *

”Well, look at the big happy family we have here!” Adam looked at the three tied up Belladonnas before him.

”I’ll kill you, Taurus!” Ghira fought against his bounds. “For every life you’ve taken, I’ll break a single bone!”

”How unfortunate I don’t have millions of bones,” Adam mocked. “From my records, I’ve killed over millions of humans.”

”What?” Kali stared, wide-eyed.

”I know, yet that’s not even a quarter of the species.” Adam shook his head, then a sadistic smirk grew on his face. “Thankfully, I’ll have the perfect way to whip out the entire human population.” Adam glared down Ghira. “The Launch codes, Mr. President.”

”Like Hell I’ll give them to you!” Ghira spat.

”I knew you’d say that,” Adam sighed, and walked over to Kali.

”Don’t you dare!” Ghira fought against his bounds. “Taurus if you-“

Adam gripped Kali’s pointer finger, and cruelly snapped it.

Kali’s cry made the guards shiver.

”Mom!” Blake cried, tears in her eyes.

”Damn you, Adam!” Ghira shouted in rage.

”Ghira...whatever happens...please...don’t-“ Kali didn’t get to finish before Adam snapped her middle finger. Kali could only cry out in pain, once more.

”Adam! Stop!” Blake begged. “What happened to you? To us?!”

Adam stopped at Kali’s ring finger, and turned to Blake. “Oh, don’t think I forgot about our love,” Adam assured. “However, I’m afraid my love for you will be taking a back seat until I’m done with my eradication of humanity.”

”I’ll never love you if you do this!” Blake shouted, tears of betrayal running down her face.

”Then, beloved, you will have to die!”

”Sir!” A white fang soldier interrupted.

”What?!” Adam snapped.

”A group of soldiers are coming straight for us!” He cried. “We’ve sent our best men at them, but they just keep coming!”

”Then Just throw more at them!” Adam barked. “Now get out, and don’t come back until they’re dead!”

”But-“

”Do you understand me?!” Adam barked.

The White Fang soldiers let out a yelp, and ran out of the room. Adam sighed, and gripped the bridge of his nose.

”My apologies.” Adam glared at Blake. “Now, where were we?” Adam pulled out a knife, and violently grabbed Blake by the back of her hair, forcing her head back.

”Blake!” Kali cried.

”Adam, stop!” Ghira begged. “Please!”

”The codes, Mr. President!” Adam held the knife to Blake’s left eye. “Or you’re daughter loses her eyesight!”

”I...okay!” Ghira cracked. “Okay! Just...Oh Gods...don’t hurt her...”

”Glad I finally got you to cooperate.” Adam let go of Blake. “Now, let’s-“

Adam was cut off by the sound of gunfire from outside the door.

”What?” Adam had fear in his voice.

”You know what, Mr. Taurus?” Ghira asked in a mocking manner. “You were destined to fail, do you want to know why?”

Adam stared at him, with fear in his eyes.

”Because you’re a terrible leader,.”

Team Polarity and Rose busted into the room, and shot Adam dead.


	8. Confrontation

Teams Rose and Metal were escorting Ghira and his family to safety. As they were doing this, Ruby looked back and saw Salem staring down at them from one the Belladonna house’s balconies. She locked eyes with Ruby for a second, then turned and walked into Ghira’s office.

”Hey, you two get the president and his family to safety,” Ruby ordered Weiss and Pyrrha.

”What about you?” Weiss asked.

”Penny and I are going to end the person who started this!”

Weiss and Pyrrha glanced towards each other, before nodding.

”Good luck,” Pyrrha said.

”Thanks, now go!” Ruby turned to Penny. “You-“

”Combat Ready?” Penny asked, knowingly.

”Yep.” Ruby smiled.

”Always.”

With that, the two ran back inside the Ghira house to confront Salem.

* * *

Salem sat in at Ghira’s desk, calmly drinking a glass of wine. When Penny and Ruby kicked open the door, she didn’t turn to face them.

”I should thank you,” Salem said. “I was planning on killing that idiotic bull once his usefulness had been used up.”

“Who are you?!” Ruby demanded. “Why are you doing this?!”

”I used to Ciara Summerlyn.” Salem turned to face the two women before her. “I was originally the leader of village thousands of years ago. One day, my men discovered a pool of black sludge that was located right under our feet.” Salem chuckled. “To say I went a little nuts after discovering it would be an understatement. I was sacrificing people by the dozens, convinced it could give immortality.”

”Cut to the chase!” Ruby shouted.

”One day, a warrior tossed me into the pool, and as I thought I’d die, the pool instead brought me back as...” Salem motioned to herself. “...this.”

”Why?” Penny asked.

”Because that pool was concentrated evil!” Salem boomed. “A hold over from the God of destruction! The reason others who were tossed into the pool died was because-“

”They weren’t evil...unlike you,” Ruby finished.

”Bingo,” Salem said in a joking manner. “After I was brought back, I killed that worthless warrior, and the rest of my village. That’s when I realized how superior to humanity I was in every way!”

”So this whole thing was just a way for you to flaunt your ego?!” Ruby shouted.

”A little simplistic for my taste, but yes!” Salem smiled.

”What about those animals?” Ruby asked.

”A product of over a thousand years of tossing rabid animals into the pool that granted me my gift,” Salem explained. “After my army was built up, I went to the only man with enough followers and cruelty to match my own.”

”Adam...” Ruby said.

”Yes, but that’s enough about me, what do you two want?”

”You dead.” Ruby aimed her gun at Salem’s head. “For all the people you’ve killed, the people who are dying as we speak!”

Salem laughed. “You’ll find that quite impossible. That pool granted me Immortality.”

”Let’s see how good it is.” Ruby coldly shot Salem right between her eyes.

Salem’s head flew back before falling onto Ghira’s desk with an unceremonious thud.

”Guess it wasn’t that good,” Ruby snarked, then she turned to Penny. “Come Penny, let’s get out of here, we have a genocide to stop.”

Penny was just about to nod when she saw Salem sit up, gun aimed at Ruby’s back. “Ruby!” Penny pushed her out of the way, and get a bullet in her chest for her troubles.

”Penny!” Ruby screamed when she realized what had happened.

Penny tried to talk, but could only cough up blood in response.

”Penny...no, no, no, no!”

”Her lungs are probably filling with blood,” Salem mocked. “How sad, she won’t have any last words.”

”Penny, come on...stay with me!” Ruby applied pressure to the wound, but it didn’t help Penny at all.

Penny brought her hand to Ruby’s cheek, and looked her in the eyes one last time before her breathing stopped, and her hand fell to the ground.

”Penny?!” Ruby shook her head. “No..no...please...no!”

Salem watched with sadistic satisfaction as Ruby cradle Penny in her arms. She would bask in her misery and despair before ending her.

That’s when she saw it, Ruby’s eyes began to glow.

”What the Hell...?” Salem sat up.

”Penny!” Ruby cried out in anguish.

As the light enveloped the, Salem felt her skin burn as she was swallowed by the light.

”What...?” Salem began to panic. “No...no!”

Salem’s screams of pain were drowned out by Ruby’s screams of rage and grief. When her eyes closed, Ruby fell to the ground unconscious. Salem was left as nothing more than a pile of ash covering Ghira’s desk.


	9. Burn

Cinder took in the sight of her house burning. She could still hear the screams of father, mother, and siblings as they burned alive. She was a young woman now, and didn’t need to be raised by any of them anymore, so she only thought it natural to get rid of what she didn’t need.

The fire from her home reflected off of her eyes as she watched and listened to her family burned.

That’s when she heard it, a twig snap. She turned and was greeted by the sight of a monstrous woman.

”Who are you?” Cinder asked, not showing any fear.

”I am Salem, child,” Salem explained. “Why did you kill your family?”

”I didn’t need them anymore,” Cinder answered.

”Why did you burn them?” Salem asked.

”Because I like fire,” Cinder admitted. “Since I was baby, I always took an interest in it, which is why my mother named me Cinder.”

Salem smiled at Cinder’s honesty. “Cinder, I have a plan that will scorch the Earth’s surface in fire...how would you feel being a part of that?”

”Will I get to watch it all burn?” Cinder asked.

”Yes,” Salem said.

”I’ll do it.”

Cinder knew she would kill her when she was no longer useful. Salem had the same look in her eyes Cinder did whenever she looked in a mirror, the face of someone who only saw people when they posed a great help to their plans, then toss them aside and disregard them like broken power tools when they used all that helpfulness up.

Cinder knew once her part in Salem’s plan was up, then so would her life, but Cinder went along anyway, because Cinder liked fire, and was willing to watch the world burn even if she burned along with it.

* * *

Cinder returned to Vale after delivering the Belladonna family to Adam. She didn’t tell any of her men or Emerald what Adam and Salem needed the Belladonnas for, just that it was important.

Cinder knew that Salem nor Adam would hesitate to launch the nukes the second the launch codes were in their hands.

Cinder didn’t mind...

If she was going to die, she was going to die how she wanted. Watching everything around her, ally and enemy like, burn.

* * *

”What?!” Cinder hissed at what the White Fang soldier had reported to her.

”They were taken out!” He cried. “The Yellow haired girl tricked one of the boar monsters into crashing through the wall of the camp, then she escaped, grabbed one of the guys guns after killing him with her bare hands, and the rest was history.”

”So...Salem and Adam..?”

”Gone!” The White Fang soldier panicked. “This entire situation has fallen apart around us!”

”No matter...” Cinder said, coldly.

”Wait...what do you-“

Cinder abruptly hung up her scroll, and went to her earpiece. “Emerald.”

”Yes ma’am?” Emerald answered.

”Salem and Adam are dead, we are officially leaderless,” Cinder spoke, bluntly.

”What do we do?” Emerald asked, panic evident in her tone.

”Keep firing,” Cinder said. “Don’t stop until they shoot you down.”

”Cinder...”

”We’re going to kill as many as we can, my little gem,” Cinder spoke. “So you’re going to burn them...until they burn you. Understand?”

”Oh course...I love you Cinder,” Emerald admitted.

”You too, Emerald,” Cinder couldn’t bring herself to say the word.

With that, she cut contact with Emerald watching as the airship continued to fire on the buildings, taking them down in seconds before on to the next. Cinder heard the screams of the people inside the buildings, and of the people down on the streets. The ones the white fang soldiers were shooting with their incendiary rounds.

Soon enough, however, the Atlas Military arrived, and her forces began to diminish. Emerald was shot down, ship crashing and exploding into a massive ball of fire that Cinder delighted in, then the subs were obliterated, fire resting on the top of water, and finally, ground soldiers began killing off the white fang.

That’s when the door to the roof she was standing on was kicked open, revealing Ozpin, Ironwood, and Oobelck.

”Freeze! You crazy Bitch!” Oobelck ordered.

”Cinder, is it?” Ozpin asked.

”Yes,” Cinder answered.

”It’s over, you’re forces are gone, and you’re all alone.” Ozpin took a step towards her. “Surrender.”

Cinder turned to face him, face emotionless. “No.” She grabbed a pistol on her waist and aimed it directly at Ozpin’s head.

Unfortunately for her, Ironwood was much quicker on the draw. He shot her shoulder, but the force was enough to knock her from the roof and plummeting to the ground below.

Landing on a car, Cinder spent her last moments staring at the burning remains of the Vale ship Emerald was piloting. The flames reflecting off of her eyes as they slowly glazed over.


	10. Epilogue

Nora sat in her living room, worried out of her mind. She hadn’t gotten any word from Ren sense the attack on Vale started, and had gone to bed praying every night for his safe return.

That’s when there was a knock on the door. Bracing herself, Nora stood, and walked over to the door. She hesitated while reaching for the knob, but with a shaky sigh, she opened the door, and was greeted by Neo.

Nora’s eyes widened. “Please...please, don’t tell me...”

Neo couldn’t keep her composure, and had tears running down her face at the same time Nora did. _Nora, I’m so sorry._

”Stop!” Nora opened the door completely, revealing the lump on her stomach. “Don’t you dare tell me this little girl isn’t going to have a father!”

Neo let out a gasp of shock. She covered her mouth.

”Don’t you...don’t you dare tell me that...” Nora soon fell to her knees, weeping.

Neo fell with her, wrapping her arms around Nora in a desprate attempted to console her. Neo wished every day that it had been her, and will probably continue to wish this until the day she died.

”Pancake...” Nora cried. “Why...?”

Vale may have been saved, and the bad guys defeated, but Neo never felt any victory in this. For the rest of her days, she’ll never see any victory in what the brave men and women of Remnant had to endure.

* * *

Ruby looked at Penny’s lifeless face. It was an opened casket funeral, and people had given Penny a lovely makeup job. She looked like she was merely sleeping, and Ruby had hoped that this was all some cruel joke, and Penny would shoot up, a goofy smile on her face as she looked at Ruby with her beautiful green eyes to laugh at her for falling for it.

Ruby knew Penny would never be so cruel, to manipulate their love like that. She would take that cruelty in a heartbeat if it meant that Penny was still alive, however.

”I love you.” Ruby touched Penny’s cheek, shivering at how cold it felt. “No amount of makeup is going to change how...how cold you are.”

Ruby turned to the rest of the funeral party, Yang was there, a serious and somber look on her face, eyes filled with sympathy for her sister’s lost love. Neon was next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulder, the cat faunus was wearing a black dress, contrasting heavily with the bright, color outfits she usually wore. Pyrrha and Weiss were there, too. They held hands, praying quietly for all of the people lost in Vale and Menagerie, for their teammates and others. Penny’s father was the worst, he just glared at Ruby, not even bothering to hide where he placed the blame for the loss of his daughter.

Ruby looked away from all of them, then walked to the back of the seats and sat down.

After a while of eulogies, of talking about all the great things Penny had done for her team and the people of Remnant at large, it was time to lower her into the grave. It was slow, dreadfully slow for Ruby, who could only watch as the box holding the woman she loved slid under the dirt, to be covered by dirt, like everyone else laid to rest.

* * *

Ruby never left the cemetery, even Penny’s father had left before she had. It was well into the dark of night when Ruby even considered about going home.

”But what is home?” Ruby asked herself. “Nothing will feel familiar without Penny...”

”There is no such thing as a true victory,” Ruby heard a male voice say behind her.

”Ozpin?” Ruby turned, and was confirmed when she saw the president standing before her.

”When it comes battle, lives will always be lost,” Ozpin continued. “While some are soldiers giving their lives for the greater good, most are civilians who asked for none of this. Even then, there are many soldiers who maybe wished to see their families, who wanted to grow old and live happy lives after retiring. This wasn’t a true war, most last longer than that, but even a war as small as this had its casualties.”

”What is victory, truly?” Ruby asked.

”That’s a difficult question to answer, Miss Rose,” Ozpin admitted. “But...if I were to answer...I would say true victory is beating your enemies, and mourning your fallen, without letting your loss over take you.”

Ruby nodded. “Sounds like true victory is pretty hard.”

”Yes, but when is anything in this life?” Ozpin asked.

Ruby let out a bitter chuckle. “True...” she looked Ozpin in his eyes, her silver eyes glaring into his. “Is there anything we’ve could’ve done to stop this?”

Ozpin felt a lump in his throat. He knew there was, he knew if he hadn’t thrown Ciara into the black pool, if he had told more people about Salem, if he had told Ruby about her silver eyes, about how they could kill this threat.

”I...these things happen, Miss Rose.” Ozpin adjusted his glasses. “All we can do is...”

Ozpin was interrupted by the sound of a gun click, and he looked to see Ruby aiming her gun straight at his head.

”Don’t lie to me,” Ruby said.

”R-“

Ruby cut him off by shoving her gun in his mouth. “I said don’t lie to me!” She pulled the gun from his mouth. “When I was out, I was visited by two very important friends of yours.”

Opzin widened his eyes.

”That’s right, the Gods...” Ruby began. “They told me, for your failure to stop Salem, that you need to tell the people of Remnant **everything**. About the Salem, what you did to make her, the things you could’ve done to stop it! They also told me the perfect way to make sure you do this.” Ruby let go of Ozpin, and, still looking him dead in the eyes, placed the barrel of her gun under her chin. “They knee you’ll never be able to live with yourself after this...” she pulled the trigger.

Ozpin was covered in Ruby’s blood as her body fell to the ground. He just stared at her body for the longest time.

”Okay...” Ozpin looked up to the sky. “You win! I’ll...tell...” Ozpin looked to his feet. “I’ll tell them everything...”

With nothing left to do, Ozpin pulled out his scroll and called Ironwood.

”Oz?” Ironwood answered.

”James...I need to schedule a press conference,” Ozpin said, voice hollow. “I need to tell the people of Remnant why everything that happened...happened.”

”If that’s want you want to do, Oz,” Ironwood said.

”I also need an ambulance at Vale’s cemetery,” Ozpin said.

”What? Why?”

”Don’t argue with me!” Ozpin snapped. “Just call them!”

”Whoa, Oz-“ Ironwood was cut off by Ozpin hanging up.

Defeated, Ozpin slid to the ground. He sat next to Ruby’s body, looking up at Remnant’s shattered moon.


End file.
